The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to information cursors for use on video displays of data processing systems.
Many operating systems provide a cursor that indicates a current position on a video display. The cursor is generally manipulable by an input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse. In certain operating systems, such as the Microsoft WINDOWS, version 3.1, operating system, which is sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Washington, a window may have a status bar that displays information about the object to which the cursor is currently pointing. As the cursor is moved to point at different objects, the contents of the status bar changes accordingly. The status bar is a separate graphic entity that is not connected to the cursor and does not move with the cursor. The status bar is positioned on the video display at a fixed location within a window. As such, a user has to look at two separate portions of the screen if he wishes to view both the cursor and the status bar. This separation of the status bar from the cursor can be confusing and burdensome to the user.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a data processing system having a video display and an input device. In this method, objects, including an information cursor, are displayed on a video display. The cursor is positioned over at least a portion of one of the objects that is displayed in response to a user using the input device. Information about the object which at least a portion of the cursor is over is displayed on the video display.
The information that is displayed as part of the cursor may include a name of the object, a preview of the contents of the object, or property information about the object. The property information may include help information regarding the object. Furthermore, the input device may be a mouse that is used to position the cursor.
The information cursor may be displayed as having a pointing portion for pointing to objects on the video display and an information portion for displaying information about the object. The information cursor may be specified as xe2x80x9cOnxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOffxe2x80x9d. When the information cursor is specified as xe2x80x9cOnxe2x80x9d, information about the object is displayed as part of the cursor. However, when the information cursor is specified as xe2x80x9cOffxe2x80x9d, such information is not displayed as part of the cursor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a cursor, a source-object icon for a source object, and a destination-object icon for a destination object are displayed on a video display. The cursor is moved to point to the source object icon in response to movements of a mouse by a user. A name of the source object is displayed as part of the cursor on the video display. In response to the user depressing the button of the mouse while the cursor points to the source-object icon and moving the mouse while keeping the button depressed, the source-object icon is dragged over the video display to where the destination-object icon is positioned. The cursor then points to the destination object icon and the name of the destination object is displayed along with the name of the source object as part of the cursor.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced wherein a pointing portion of an information cursor is displayed on the video display. The pointing portion points to an icon associated with an object. Information about the object that is associated with the icon to which the pointing portion points is displayed as part of the information cursor.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a data processing system includes a video display and an input device that is operable by a user to communicate with the data processing system. The data processing system includes a means for producing a user interface on the video display and a means for displaying objects on the user interface. The data processing system further includes a means for displaying a cursor and for moving the cursor in response to a user operating the input device. The cursor has an indicator portion and information display portion. The indicator portion indicates a user selected one of the objects that is displayed on the user interface. In addition, the data processing system includes a means for displaying information in the information display portion of the cursor regarding the object that is indicated by the indicator portion of the cursor.
The means for displaying information may include a means for displaying a name of the object, a means for displaying a preview of the object, or a means for displaying property information about the object. Still further, the data processing system may include a means for turning xe2x80x9cOnxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOffxe2x80x9d the cursor such that when the cursor is turned xe2x80x9cOffxe2x80x9d, the means for displaying information is deactivated.